conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:JoeyBetz
__TOC__ Future World I need the following information for you to join: *1) New Roman Empire *2) Where is the country located? (Make sure to specify what land your country possesses.) *3) Leader Name *4) Government Type *5) Flag *6) A completed primary page describing all of the basics about your nation including an infobox. See: Building A Future World Nation Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 00:36, August 9, 2010 (UTC) 1)Nuovo impero romano''' 00:44, August 9, 2010 (UTC)' 2)Italy, Austria, Cyprus,Tunisia, Malta, Balearic Islands, Catalonia, Spain, Greece, Nothern Libya, and Northern Algeria. 00:52, August 9, 2010 (UTC) 3) Generalissimo Giotto Di Guiseppe 15:54, August 9, 2010 (UTC) 4) Military DictatorshipJoeyBetz 16:26, August 9, 2010 (UTC) : You don't have it put (~~~~) after every line, just after you said what you wanted to, and before you click Save Page. I guess you have given UP everything he needs for now. Just contact him again on his talk page. -Signed by '''Super Warmonkey', please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 17:35, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Almost done with #6 JoeyBetz 00:25, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Flash developer? Your name seems familiar. Do you develop Flash games? Eleanor Rigby 01:25, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Nope, im a fan of the real Joey Betz, im just a fan. I wish though. Im just familiar with his games i dont know him personally. - JoeyBetz :Please remember to log in first, then put (~~~~) after you said what you needed to say. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 16:00, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Future Plans? Hello, and welcome to future world. My nation is the Franco-German Commonwealth, and i designed it to have significant power in europe. I would be interested in drafting an agreement between our two very different nations, so as to better ensure that our interests dont clash. my proposal is free passage through the mediterranean in exchange for a ''mutual ''non-agression pact, as well as a naval base on Motu One, a fairly good-sized island on the westernmost edge of french polynesia. this could act as a point from which you can base a pacific fleet; i would assume the NIR has a blue water navy. id also like to invite your nation to the Hesperian Alliance, a cultural alliance which serves to strengthen western identity as a cultural outlet; im sure having the roman empire will be good for the alliance's aim for closer western identity. italy is one of my personal favorite countries( as well as where my family descends from, specifically sicily). I'd like for the FGC and NIR to work together on many projects, possibly eventually a highway linking southern france, corsica, sardinia, and sicily, and naples. but thats later on, after our nations can work out some groundwork for further negotiation. I think the groundwork can start with the above deal. but i leave the negotiating table open. Oh, and welcome to future world!!!Gatemonger 03:49, August 31, 2010 (UTC) I see you chose OIS, and thats perfectly fine :) I want to keep the offer written above( minus the naval base, considering your choice to join the OIS); this will include a mutual non-aggression pact between the FGC and NIR, in exchange for undesturbed access to the mediterranean for the FGC's naval forces. the offer of entry into the hesperian alliance is a distinct separate offer, and won't contradict your commitment to OIS, because the WWIII will be between PAFF and OIS; Hesperian alliance is a cultural alliance completely dis-associated from the other two alliances, with no military/economic aspects, only cultural.Gatemonger 01:25, September 2, 2010 (UTC) As a mutual member of OIS, and in partisan fashion, I would ask that you not agree to providing undisturbed access to the Mediterranean Sea for Franco-German Forces, as this is a strategically important area, and as such, should not be freely accessible to the OpFor. The Non-Aggression Pact would probably be good for Europe, however. The Hesperian Alliance, as stated above, is more neutral, and about rapid globalization, as far as I can tell. Woogers - talk ( ) 01:50, September 2, 2010 (UTC) I also need to make sure of the current state of the Vatican.and what i want in regards to the mediterranean is the guarantee that you will not attack my ships when they are traversing the mediterranean. i only want your guarantee of this, not an overarching freedom from attack from the rest of OIS. Gatemonger 02:18, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :Further in partisan fashion, I would still ask that you not guarantee what he has further specified. As he is extremely protective over territory and airspace he controls, I would ask that you apply the same level of vigilance over water that your nation lays claims to, not short of combative action against hostile or simply undesirable forces in that water. As for the question of the Vatican, I too would inquire about its status, as a Catholic. Woogers - talk ( ) 02:51, September 2, 2010 (UTC) : :To all who are curious, the NIR discourages, but allows, the freedom of religion. All may practice freely in the NIR, as long is it doesn't disrupt state affairs. Also i would like to add that the NIR is not interested in being a member of the Hesperian Alliance and views the Mediterranean Sea as part of the NIR, any undesirable armed warships or ships that threaten the safety of the NIR's population will be dealt with the maximum retaliation possible. JoeyBetz 22:15, September 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to have to say he cannot claim to possess the entire Mediterrean as there are several nations within the Meditterean such as Egypt, Israel, Iraqistan, Spain, FGC and UKEED. It is international territory. It's like me making Everett claim the Gulf of Mexico belongs to it just because I have territory on both sides of it. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 03:55, September 17, 2010 (UTC) He has a defined band in the middle which is in his EEZ. A lot of it is territorial waters too. Obviously he doesn't own all of it. Also don't forget Turkey, and the UK. —Detectivekenny; (Info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 04:06, September 17, 2010 (UTC)